As a wireless technology, WLAN is applied by increasing commercial users. Deployment of an internal network by using the wireless technology can reduce problems encountered during a large quantity of wired deployment, and is a quick and easy-to-use networking technology.
Generally, hundreds or thousands of wireless access points (WLAN AP) need to be deployed during network deployment of a current enterprise or an industrial park. To conveniently manage APs in a network management system, after a network node is deployed in a specific physical location, AP icons (network elements) corresponding to the APs need to be correspondingly marked on a building drawing of an actual environment according to deployment locations of the APs in the actual environment, so as to facilitate operations at the later stage such as configuring and upgrading an actual physical device by using the building drawing in the network management system.
During network deployment of a current enterprise, a network administrator generally imports a building drawing of an office building into a network management system first, and then adds each AP to the building drawing. A specific adding manner is as follows: The network administrator needs to manually place an AP corresponding to a MAC address identified on a device to a corresponding location in the building drawing. The corresponding location is a corresponding location of an actual mounting point of the device in the drawing.
The AP is not placed at a constant location and sometimes may be placed on a ceiling or in another concealed location. If it is not convenient for the network administrator to view the MAC address of the device after a physical device is mounted in position, there is great implementation difficulty and inconvenient operations are caused when the network administrator manually places the AP corresponding to the MAC address identified on the device to the corresponding location in the building drawing. In addition, because there are generally hundreds or thousands of APs in a network, manual operations lead to huge workload and are error-prone.